


A Flash of Green, And Revenge was His

by Lord_Adnoros



Category: The Boys (TV 2019), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Midoriya Izuku is Hughie Campbell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Adnoros/pseuds/Lord_Adnoros
Summary: Hughie Campbell was Mild mannered. Kind. A Peaceful person. But, when his love his ripped from him, He remembers the life he once led. A Hero, a true one. And he burns, as this new him becomes him. But Maybe.Maybe this was for the best.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	A Flash of Green, And Revenge was His

He blinked, and she was gone.

One second, she was there, the next, and all he had left of her was a bracelet and her Hands. Gone in a fucking Flash.

And, as he passed from this realm of consciousness to the next, he saw It. A reality he played his part in, and would come to continue here. A Power, and revenge. That was all he would seek. And, Izuku Midoriya held a key. He was the lock. Two parts to the same puzzle. The same person truly.

Waking from that sleep, he would truly gain the whole that he had searched for. The Hole in him that held no solution. A spiritual loss. Izuku Midoriya. Hughie Campbell. One in the same.

The first thing he needed was green dye. And his gear.

**Author's Note:**

> Give some criticism. After nearly a month of Dry creative energy, I was able to get this out. Don't mince words. If it sucks, say it. I'm new to this, and have this and two one-shots.


End file.
